yukkurifandomcom-20200214-history
Yukkuri Marisa
The second-most popular and widespread type of yukkuri. Often shown paired with Yukkuri Reimu and usually depicted as the "father" of the duo, building nests, gathering food and warding off (or rather, attempting to ward off) predators. The Reimu thus often defaults to being the "mother". Yukkuri Marisas have been portrayed as having a violent streak. In addition to "Take it easy," one of their catchphrases is "Drop dead easy," and they are sometimes portrayed using elaborate traps to kill or torture other yukkuri. Deep down, Yukkuri Marisas are very selfish, and in situations of extreme danger, most will do anything to ensure their own survival, including but not limited to abandoning their friends and family. This sometimes results in the selfish yukkuri being killed first. However, it is rumored that Marisas will follow the legendary Justakkuri to their deaths. In most stories, the Marisa is an ordinary yukkuri, though in some, she is shown to be able to use the "Master Spark" attack. Marisas have a more useful accessory than the other most common genuses of yukkuri and may be more accessory-dependent as a result since it affects survival fitness in a direct way. Marisas have been portrayed using their hats as food or item storage, transport for the young and as boats in water. These depictions vary, with some artists and authors showing them as only being able to float for a short amount of time before the hat becomes waterlogged and sinks. Notably, the hat is generally insufficient protection against rain or rape. Marisas seem to have a higher rate of accessory loss than other types as well, probably because they aren't tied down and are more obvious targets for hostile anons. Komarisas often lose their hats and will acquire an alternative head covering - things like bottle-caps, boxes, ice cream cones, or dumpling cups, which allows it to take it easy to some extent. In some stories, there appears a "Dosu Marisa", a giant Yukkuri Marisa (taller than a human, probably weighing several tons) surrounded by an army of followers, both Marisas and other yukkuri types. Sometimes it has the ability to fire a Master Spark-like attack. This appears to be the most common type of Dosuyukkuri. Marisas are considered and called the strongest type of yukkuri in many stories. Of course, they're still defenseless and easy to kill. The ability of Marisas to use their hat as a floating device has been studied and used in the Factory, leading to the creation of Aquatic Pet Marisas, a subspecies of Pet Yukkuris of mini yu-proportions (never outgrowing cherry tomato size), able to stand afloat their small hat for a much longer amount of time than their brethen. Provided the water they live in is kept clean and the poo poo is swiftly removed, an Aquatic Pet Marisa may be kept in a fishbowl, quietly floating on the surface and faintly singing and calling for its Mister Owner, or in a larger yukkurarium, thus giving it a small place to hop around and eat in a more confortable way. While a yukkurarium makes its life more easy, an Aquatic Pet Marisa may live its entire life in a fish bowl, sleeping on its hat and eating the specks of food floating on the water. Shelled Marisa A mutant variant of the typical Yukkuri Marisa, and the first true confirmed shelled yukkuri sighted, this surprisingly versatile sub-species has a few advantages and differing traits from the usual variant. Most notably, instead of a black hat accessory, the Shelled Marisa has a spiral shell on top of its head/body, usually resembling that of a large sea snail. There are several theories on how Shelled Marisas are created: It could be that the Yukkuri Marisas have lost their hats and replaced them with shells. It may be a genetic mutation, either just randomly, like other mutants, or resulting from a Yukkurisa living near a large body of water. Currently, the mutation theory is the one that is mentioned most in comics, but there is still little detailed information about origins on a whole. Whatever their true origin, they are now widespread among yukkuri pet owners and can be found in most Yukkuri Pet Shops. Unlike most yukkuris, aquatic Shelled Marisas do not dissolve when submerged in water, and in fact can easily breath and live in a fully aquatic environment. This also makes them one of the first confirmed Water Yukkuri's. (Nitori types are naturally and normally found in water.) Despite this, there are still some Shelled Marisas that prefer to live on land. Their shells tend to be more spiny in appearance, while those that prefer to live fully underwater have much smoother-looking shells. (There are exceptions to this, but this is what is most commonly seen between the two shell styles.) There's some variation regarding the waterproof status; those living on land may not actually be waterproof. In one case, in which a Shelled Marisa was born to a normal mother due to a mutation, a Patchouli said that the shell provided extra protection and was itself waterproof, but not that the yukkuri itself could safely enter and immerse itself in water. There have also been other depicted instances of land-dwelling Shelled Marisas being tossed into water which heavily suggest it as a form of torture (and in one case, dissolving in a small puddle). As expected, their shells are relatively hard and provide a substantial amount of protection against predators and rapists. Most typical animals that would attack this yukkuri can easily be warded off by a Shelled Marisa hiding in its shell until the danger passes. The shells can still be removed or dislodged by a small fall, of course, but their weight and shape make it hard for another yukkuri or small animal to remove them. The shells appear to be quite weighty and thus limit the mobility of a Shelled Marisa. They're commonly seen dragging or sliding along the floor, as opposed to bouncing or walking normally. Without the protection of the shell, Shelled Marisa types are much weaker and more easily harmed than their non-mutant counterparts, suffering extremely traumatic and potentially fatal injuries from things that would only bruise a normal yukkuri. Rumours & Miscellaneous * It was claimed in the past that abusive Marisas were the result of neglect from humans, but like with people, their personalities have been shown to vary greatly naturally. Such a theory also did not explain why the majority of sadistic Marisas were wild as well. However, abandoned/pet Yukkuri Marisas are sometimes shown as looking down on or being outright abusive to their feral counterparts. This could be due to a "prejudice" that is sometimes imprinted into their minds during training. * It is unconfirmed that Yukkuri Marisas may be able to utilize the real Marisa Kirisame's 'mini-Hakkero Reactor in some kind of limited fashion, although it is probably best to keep a safe distance away from them if they do somehow acquire it. * According to some depictions, the Shelled Marisas sold as pets are sometimes smaller than those in the wild. It's probable that the yukkuri in these works are koyukkuris, as ones of similar size have been seen elsewhere in the world. * Yukkurisas are the preferred targets of Alice-type yukkuri rape troupes, and will be pursued most often if the opportunity/choice ever presents itself. * In general, Yukkuri Marisas also appear to be one of the most popular mates of other yukkuris. Of the slightly rarer types, they're most often seen with Yukkuri Patchoulis and Yukkuri Nitoris. There's also an example of a Yukkuri Flandre mating with a Marisa instead of outright eating it, but this ended in the Marisa being raped to death while being eaten. *Aside from Shelled Marisas, there is another unique variant featured in one story. Slightly larger and noticeably heavier and stronger then the average Marisas, it has a purple hat, red hair, and red eyes. It was found frozen near the top of Youkai Mountain and is assumed to be an ancient yukkuri from long ago. The factory gave it to their employee of the year. The two seem to get along well, although the employee has noted that it keeps asking about the whereabouts of "Mima". Abuse Pictures The following pictures contain yukkuri abuse. Viewer discretion is advised Category:Characters